


Today Cadance Learned

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Slice of Life, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Luna is a strange mare, and Cadance is only now just starting to see how strange she is when Luna mentions the unthinkable.





	Today Cadance Learned

Cadance could only blink in response. What else could properly convey her confusion?

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side and staring at the younger mare with a look that made Cadance think of the owls in the woods surrounding Wispgrove.

"Kinda...?" she finally managed, her breathing calmed with the wave of her pink forehoof and an outstretched foreleg - an old trick of hers. "But could you repeat yourself? Please, Luna?"

"Why?" She had a thoughtful but concerned frown on her face.

"I wasn't sure I heard you right, that's all." If her words were not convincing enough, Cadance hoped her smile was.

Luna's frown deepened slighlty, bearing subtle traces of skepticsism. "Very well then. All I said to you was that I did not find spiders to be frightening. In fact, I think them to be very adorable and have kept thousands over the years. The smallest were only slightly bigger than my hoof you see - and that was just their body. The Everfree Forest was filled with spiders as big as the average filly. I loved to play with them and pet their fuzzy bodies - they were just the sweetest things!" She grinned at the thought. "And there might still be some there."

Cadance made a faint 'meep' of fear at the thought of there being spiders the size of children - which she did find adorable. "Hey, Luna?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes?" Luna looked at her innocently, a faint smile still adorning her muzzle.

"You're weird."

Luna's expression did not waver. "You are most observant."


End file.
